telling her my feelings
by bestsellerinhistory
Summary: Sharkboy tells lavagirl he loves her
1. Confessing my feelings

"Lava girl?" I asked looking at my feet. I was too embarrassed to look at her beautiful face.

"Yeah Sharkie." She answered her flamed hair seemed to be dancing around her head.

There's something I have to tell you…. I said not sure if I should tell her the truth

What is it? Worry filled her eyes. Are you OK? She asked me .

I'm fine I said assuring her that everything is OK I just need to tell you something.

Her face softened and seemed to relax. She slowly sat down on my bed careful not to set it on fire.

I took a deep breath and said: I love you She gasped.

I held my breath.

She opened her mouth to say something but no words came back.

Her lips pressed aginst mine.

I felt a shiver spread through out my body that had nothing to do with her fire.


	2. feeling

Feeling lava girl's lips against mine was the best feeling ever. After a few seconds she pulled away. She turned around and sat on the bed. A wave of confusion washed over me. As she turned her hair swept by my face. It smelled of fire. The most beautiful Scent I've ever smelled better then the spray of the ocean. Sharkie? She asked. Yes? I answered back immediately. I've always loved you. I love the way you get angry when someone talks about the people you love. I love the way the water glistens on your skin. I love the way the sun reflects off your skin. I gasped. Lava Girl. I love you so much. I love the way your hair blows in the wind. I love the flames you create. They not only provide light to my heart. A wave of sadness fell over her face. Immediately I sat next to her and cupped her face in my hands. We cant be together she said on the edge of tears. Why not? I asked. I'm fire and your water. Every time I touch you I burn you. I thought it over and realized that my hands were on her face and it didn't burn me. Lava girl I'm touching you right now and you're not burning me right now. She smiled and I resumed our kiss. She sat on my lap and her arms wrapped around my neck. I laid her down on the bed and gently laid myself over her. Her warm hands caressed my back. That doesn't burn? It's the most beautiful feeling I've ever encountered in my life.


	3. the best day ever

That very night I made love with lava girl. I didn't feel one inch of pain. It was the best day of my life. We made love with to the sound of the waves on planet drool. It was amazing. I fell asleep in her arms. Before we fell asleep gasping with the breath with the last energy I had left I whispered I love you. Her chest heaving she looked at me with those beautiful eyes she looked into mine. She kissed me passionately and we slept in each other's arms. She was my everything.


	4. The morning after

Lava girl awakened when the sun came up. She couldn't help but wonder did that really happen or was it a dream? She sat up and realized this was not her bedroom. She did not have blue walls and shark boxers laying on the floor. She looked down and found herself wrapped in blue sheets. She felt the sheets move and heard the mattress creak as a figure sat up. Hey LG shark boy exclaimed. Hey sharkie she said unsteadily. Last night was….she trailed off hoping he would finish the sentence. Shark boy instantly sprang to the other side of the bed and worry washed over his f ace. Did I do something wrong? He asked his voice full of worry. NO! Lava girl quickly answered. It was perfect she said crawling over to him and sitting on his lap. Relief found shark boy and he said in that case….let's do it again. Lavagirl smiled as the covers shifted and shark boy fell on top of lava girl.


	5. A slap across the face

A slap across the face

All of a sudden the passion was rudely interrupted by the knocking on our door. I grabbed the cover off the sheet and gave lava girl a brief kiss. I said I'll be right back. I answered the door and who would be standing there but the ice princess. There was an awkward silence as she stared at my revealed scorch marks on my torso. She let herself in and brushed pass me. I shivered violently she was freezing. She turned around and faced me and said: Hello Shark boy. Before I could say anything back she practically jumped into my arms. Her arms locked around me and I grabbed onto her to prevent her from falling. To my horror Lava girl walked in wearing her nighty. Her mouth fell open at the sight of us. Here we were the ice princess's legs around my waist and my arms around her waist with shirt off. We instantly sprang apart. I could feel the heat pooling out of Lava girl's eyes. The ice princess simply jumped down and faced her. They stood inches apart. The ice princess cooly whispered to her now would be a good time to leave. I watched in what seemed to be slow motion as lava girls fist combined with her face knocking the crown off her head. She shot her a cold look gathered her crown and left without a word but not before she blew me a kiss that I did not want. As I heard the door slam I looked at lava girl. She ran to me and for a minute I thought we would share one of our passionate kiss but instead her hand collided with my face leaving a scorch mark on my cheek. I was blinded by pain. I saw her run away up to her room and heard the door lock. I felt my heart split into two as I looked for the first aid kit. I couldn't help but cry.


	6. Hear Me out

I instantly Ran over to the first aid kit (out of habit). As I sat down and began to wash my wound. I thought about all the adventures. I thought about how I had broken her heart. Mostly I thought about how the ice princess just ruined my life. As soon as my face was bandaged I headed up to Lava girls room. I wasn't surprised the door was locked. I knocked and said: H-Hey open the door. Through the thick door I could hear her sniffling. In between sniffles she said: Go Away! Lava girl you know I can't do that. She continued crying and finally opened the door. At the sight of her I felt grass shatter on my heart. Her hair was hotter than usual, her cheeks and eyes stained red. She was inches from my face. As she attempted to speak tears streamed down her face. Without thinking I scooped her into my arms and brought her into my room. My room was still scattered with our clothes. I sat on the bed and pulled her into my lap. Lava girl I promised nothing happened. In a cold voice that pierced my heart she said: Tell me what happened. I sighed and said: I went down to get the door and it opened it and she was there she walked in and practically jumped in my arms. I didn't want her to fall so I caught her that's all. She stared into my eyes and stood up. She walked towards the door and said get dress. Confusion washed over me. Why? I asked. Were going on a trip to the ice castle.


	7. A trip to the castle

A trip to the castle

I desperately tried to catch my breath as I tried to keep up with Lava Girl. Her hair burned brighter than usual and her foot prints created deep gashes and horrifying burns in the ground. I have never seen anybody so angry. Within seconds she reached the bridge to the castle. Her chest heaved with anger. Ten minutes later I stood next her. Lava girl I said slowly. I want you to calm down. But she didn't seem to hear me. Her fists clenched and it burned horribly to stand next to her. Without warning she lifted herself off the ground and flew over the bridge. My mouth stood agape and I ran as fast as I could. I honestly feared for the Ice Princess's life. When I reached the castle she didn't even bother to knock. She melted down the door and stormed in. I found her lingering towards the stairs she looked extremely pissed off. I followed her up the stairs and my jaw practically hit the ground as she burst through the door that read: THE PRINCESS'S ROOM. I held my breath for what was soon to come as she stormed in and slammed the door shut leaving scorch marks behind.


End file.
